


Can't Promise Tomorrow, But I Promise Tonight

by sincereirony (orphan_account)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack, Kissing, M/M, Not Serious, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sincereirony





	Can't Promise Tomorrow, But I Promise Tonight

Kurtis's life was pretty okay at the moment. He was on tour with Danny and Drew: two smart, funny and cute guys. Which, to be honest, was making him pretty nervous, but he had to deal with it. Spending time with them was fun, the audiences loved them and the trio had just enough spare time to film some videos together.

The weird thing about making videos with Drew was that he'd just... leave the room at some point to work on his sponsorship. Not _pretend_ to leave, but actually walk out of the room and fuck off to God knows where with a spare camera. The first time this happened, Kurtis was quite baffled. He looked at Danny, at the door, at the camera Drew left running, and back at Danny.

"Any idea what that was about?" he finally asked.

"Oh, probably something to do with his sponsor. He should be back in a moment", Danny replied, eyes fixed on his phone. He seemed completely entranced with whatever was on the screen. Curious, Kurtis peeked over his shoulder. Danny was just watching the same Instagram video about an alien over and over again.

"...You okay, dude?"

"With Drew leaving or in general? Cause I hate seeing him go but I love watching him leave."

Kurtis raised his eyebrows. He had already noticed that Danny often joked about being in a romantic relationship with Drew, which the other man also went along with most of the time. The last thing Kurtis wanted was to seem nosy, but he'd kill for an explanation. Especially given his crushes on both of them.

"What about you?" Danny returned the question after a moment of silence.

"Shit, I don't know." Kurtis blinked and sad violin music immediately started playing in his head. _Was_ he okay? Being around only one half of the Two Different People package should be fifty percent less stressful. In reality, though, it wasn't so simple. At least he didn't feel like a third wheel, but the subconscious need to impress Drew or, in this case, Danny, was still present. He started absent-mindedly playing with his nose ring.

Danny put his phone down and... sat on top of it?

"If you don't feel well, maybe I can help", he said. "I'm pretty good at boyfriend ASMR."

"Thanks for the offer, dude, but that sounds like the opposite of helping."

"I don't insist." Danny shrugged. "But it looks like something's bothering you and I just want you to know I'm always here to listen. So would be Drew if he wasn't, uh, somewhere else right now."

"...Alright." Kurtis took a deep breath. What he was about to say could potentially ruin a lot of things. Still, he knew he had to bring it up sooner or later. "I've been thinking about you and Drew."

"In what sense?"

"In a romantic sense."

"Oh." Danny seemed a little bashful. "So you've already figured it out. Yes, the rumors are true. Well, not those about us each of us being pregnant with a Paul brother's baby. Just the ones about us dating."

Kurtis's jaw dropped. He didn't expect... any kind of response, really, but especially not such a straightforward confirmation.

"I'm... truly happy for you guys", he uttered, though he himself wasn't sure of the sincerity of that statement. "Best of luck."

"Thank you", Danny beamed. "Actually, there's something else you should know."

"What is it?"

"The reason we invited you on tour with us was... that you're a great comedian, of course, but there's one more thing. Basically, Drew and I think that you're really cute and we were wondering if you wanted to join our relationship. Sorry this is so sudden... there's just never been a good opportunity to ask."

If Kurtis's jaw had dropped before, now it phased through the floor and straight into the abyss of hell.

"This is an epic prank, right?" he asked, remembering that Drew's camera was still on. "Not clickbait, gone wrong, gone sexual?"

"No, unless you want it to", Danny replied with a cheeky smile. "We'd better turn off the camera for that, though."

"Holy shit."

"In all seriousness, no, it's not a prank. You don't have to answer immediately. Take as much time to think about it as you need."

"I don't think I need any more time to think about it", Kurtis muttered. Truth be told, he'd already spent enough sleepless nights visualizing it in his head. "My answer is yes."

Danny looked at him fondly.

"That makes me so happy! Can I kiss you? Please?"

"Wow, sure, I guess." Kurtis's face flushed when Danny got closer to him and gazed into his eyes, a hand gently guiding his face until their lips met.

At that moment, they forgot about everyone and everything. Drew, Greg, Kurtistown, the camera... even Gooby. Nothing mattered to them except for each other, which was quite gay. Gay not only as in homosexual, but also as in happy.


End file.
